You Belong to Me
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. Dwighthan smut. With just a twist of murder. So basically, I wrote SerialKiller!Dwighthan.


**Title:** You Belong To Me  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman, Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Smut! NC-17 Character death. Murder :D  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dwighthan smut. With just a twist of murder. So basically, I wrote SerialKiller!Dwighthan.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.

"You…" Ethan stared down at Kurt's lifeless body, biting his lip. It all happened so quickly. One minute, it was just a normal conversation, the next, Dwight's silver blade was shoved into Kurt's chest. Dwight even slid the blade along Kurt's neck for good measure. Blood had hit their faces as the knife pierced Kurt's skin.

Dwight smiled, wrapping an arm around Ethan's waist, still holding the knife, "Did you see the way he looked at you? The way he glared at you…" He brushed his hand over Ethan's cheek, smudging some of the blood there, "I had to protect you."

"Dwight…you…" Ethan bit his lip, looking Dwight up and down. His clothes and hair were all ruffled, he had blood running down his cheek, onto his neck and there was this look in his eyes Ethan couldn't quite figure out.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you?" Dwight tilted his head to the side, staring into his eyes.

Ethan knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself from murmuring, "That was so hot…"

Dwight smirked, "Really?"

Ethan smiled a little shyly, blushing as he leaned forward, kissing Dwight's cheek despite the blood. He licked his lips impulsively, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. Dwight bit his lip, watching Ethan carefully. He brought the blade to his lips, swiping his tongue over the flat side, pulling Ethan to him and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into Ethan's mouth to share the taste.

Ethan moaned softly, tasting the blood on Dwight's tongue. He wrapped his arms around Dwight's waist, holding him closer as he bit roughly on his lip. Dwight groaned, pulling away, tugging gently on Ethan's lip as he did. Ethan backed Dwight into the nearest wall, resting his hands on his hips and looking him up and down with a smirk.

"You liked it?"

"Mmm baby, I've never seen you like that…" Ethan grinned, pressing Dwight further into the wall.

Dwight pulled Ethan over to the bed, taking a shuddering breath as Ethan straddled his hips.

"Didn't think you'd react this way…"

"Neither did I. It's wrong…it's so bad…" Ethan leaned forward, sucking softly on Dwight's neck before biting down roughly.

Dwight moaned, his hips rocking forward impulsively as he tilted his head to the side to give Ethan more room, "Mmm…E-Ethan…"

Ethan pulled away, flicking his tongue over the mark he'd left behind. He grinned, running his hands along Dwight's chest, pulling his shirt off and sighing softly, "You know how much I love you, right?"

Dwight smiled softly, "I love you too." He pulled Ethan's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and kissed him softly.

Ethan smirked, biting down hard on Dwight's lip, causing the hunter to whine softly as he ran his hand along Ethan's spine. Dwight pulled away, grabbing the silver knife and pressing it to Ethan's neck, brushing it gently along his skin and applying the slightest pressure.

Ethan gasped softly, tilting his head, his lips parting as he looked into Dwight's eyes. He felt the cold metal brush along his skin, the danger adding to the pleasure.

"Do it." He urged, groaning softly.

Dwight slowly brushed the knife down the Ethan's chest before tossing it to the side and pulling Ethan closer, pressing their heads together, "Anyone but you."

Ethan bit his lip to stop himself grinning, "You'd die for me…"

"Of course."

"A-And you'd kill for me?"

"I already have. He wasn't the first." Dwight admitted, gesturing to the body lying cold and forgotten on the floor.

Ethan moaned, pressing their lips firmly together. Dwight grinned into his lips, moving his hands into the back pockets of Ethan's jeans and pressing their bodies closer. He groaned softly, licking at Ethan's lips before grinding his hips, pressing Ethan's down into his.

He growled softly into Ethan's lips, "Touch me, Ethan."

The Tweedle moaned, immediately moving his hands to undo Dwight's belt. He slipped his hand into Dwight's pants, smirking as he slowly stroked him, "You like that?"

Dwight moaned, thrusting into Ethan's hand, "D-Don't stop…"

Ethan chuckled softly, licking away the blood still left on Dwight's cheek, moving down his body and slowly sliding his pants off.

"Y-You…You like how he tastes?" Dwight bit his lip to stifle his groans.

"His blood tastes nice," Ethan murmured, brushing his hands over Dwight's thighs, "But nothing compares to how you taste." He leaned forward, gently sucking on the tip of Dwight's length.

Dwight gasped, moaning, "E-Ethan…baby, please, don't tease…"

Ethan pulled away, swiping his tongue along the underside, "I should reward you…for taking such good care of me…" He took as much of Dwight into his mouth as he could, moaning as he ran his nails roughly along Dwight's thighs.

Dwight whined, throwing his head back as he moved his hands into Ethan's hair, gripping tightly. He moaned softly, using his hold to steer Ethan's movements, mewling softly, "O-Oh God, Ethan…"

Ethan groaned, digging his nailsinto Dwight's thighs and sucked a little harder. The hunter couldn't stop the string of moans falling from his lips, arching his back and moving into everything Ethan did. He felt that familiar warmth building up inside him, looking down at Ethan and moaning louder, "Ethan…p-please…"

Ethan kept going, brushing his hand gently along Dwight's thigh, urging him to let go. It didn't take long before he was screaming in pleasure as he came undone, Ethan swallowing everything greedily. He crawled up Dwight's body, smirking at the lazy expression left on Dwight's face.

Dwight looked up into Ethan's eyes, quickly flipping them and holding down Ethan's arms, "Mmm it's your turn…"

Ethan couldn't stifle the moan those words caused, looking Dwight up and down, "You can do anything to me. I'm yours."

Dwight leaned close, "Even if I cut you? Even if I stabbed you? Even if I killed you?"

Ethan took a shaky breath, the thought of all those things, knowing that Dwight was capable of it doing nothing but turning him on even more. He nodded, smiling softly.

Dwight brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss, "I'll never hurt you." He moved down Ethan's body, placing gentle kisses along his stomach, causing him to shiver.

He looked up at Ethan as he undid his jeans, pulling them off along with his pants, "You're perfect."

Ethan blushed, smiling softly, "I have blood on my chin."

"It's sexy." Dwight grinned, swiping his tongue along the tip of Ethan's length.

Ethan bit his lip, whining softly, "Mmm…"

Dwight smirked, holding Ethan's hips firmly, taking him into his mouth and slowly sucking, moaning softly as he tasted him. Ethan groaned, gripping the sheets as he moved into Dwight's touch.

"Dwight…f-feels so good…" He moaned, running his fingers along Dwight's back, gripping tightly to his shoulders.

Dwight sucked harder as Ethan gripped his shoulders. He moaned, the wet heat of Dwight's mouth driving him crazy. His breaths came ragged and he couldn't trust his voice above a murmur, "Please Dwight…s-so close…"

Dwight pulled away, licking slowly along Ethan's length, "Mmm, let go baby…" He took Ethan back into his mouth, digging his nails into his hips, urging him to let go.

Ethan took a shuddering breath, arching his back and screaming Dwight's name as he came undone. He groaned softly as the hunter sucking him clean before slowly moving up his body. He licked away the blood on Ethan's chin, kissing his nose, earning a quiet giggle before he kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ethan smiled fondly, "What are we going to do about him though?" He gestured to Kurt's pale body.

"I'll dump the body. Later. For now, I'm staying right here." Dwight grinned, pressing gentle kisses to Ethan's neck.

"Maybe we should do this again…"

"What? Kill someone else?" Dwight tilted his head to the side, smiling softly, "I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you."

Ethan bit his lip as he grinned, "It's so sexy when you say that."

"They can't touch you." Dwight whispered, "You belong to me."

Ethan kissed Dwight gently, smirking, "I'll always belong to you."


End file.
